Last Hope
by Little-Wolf94
Summary: I have recently been going through this story and found that I neither liked where this was going and that I was a very horrible writer at 14. Poor little boy how could they do this? I know it won't last but parents should never treat a child so much better than another such as those Potters do! That poor man he has been tossed aside by everyone, I won't let them suffer anymore.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter for all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling. Please inform me if this too closely resembles any other story you have read as I like to draw inspiration from different sources.

_ /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

The youngest Potter boy, for there were twins born that warm July night was unusually even by wizard standards. As young as he was he would just not cry, but his brother the elder by just a few minutes for he was born at eleven fifty-eight o'clock where Harry was born just six minutes later at twelve-oh- one. Nathan for that was the elder baby's name was loud and as noisy as any other. A much better baby all agreed. Now abuse is a curious thing because not many people know just how or why it always stats as is the case for young Harry. The first point you can see that it had already started was aroundfifteen months on their second Halloween.

_I am lord Voldemort! A child will ruin me! That is absurd but children do grow into powerful men I will get rid of the brat before it can. Which one to chose though Peter says that they mudblood went and had twins. I will just kill them all no way to pick the wrong one then. Hemph, Snape really believes that I will spare the mudblood just because he desires her. He does deserve a reward though for telling me of the prophecy. _The dark lord's thoughts as he proceeded to the Potter house that Halloween night were just as twisted as he was. He came to the door and blasted it off its hinges seeing James who defied him not once but three times he decided that it was better to make an example of him so none would try after he took care of the pesky prophesy.

"Do you really think you stand a chance,pertificustotallas!"Voldemort laughed as he went up the stairs that James had sent his wife up for the children when the door flew off its frame. "Well, well what do we have here, a pitiful mudblood and to halfblood children." His laughter seemed to wake the children who were content to just stare up at them for the moment.

"Leave my baby…babies alone you monster. I won't let you near him." The brave mother (for although as you can already tell she cares for a great deal more than the other it still takes quite a bit of courage to face such a man or better yet monster) said as she tried to shield her children.

"Step aside and I will not kill you. Try and stop me and I will." Came the dark lords amused reply. The young Lily Potter-nee Evans knew that she could not just step aside and so resigned herself to her fate. "Very well, 'Reducto', now that the mudblood is out of the way.."

Nathan seeing his mother crumple to the ground began to scream. The poor child really didn't know what was happening. Harry although being still just a babe was already noticeably smarter than his brother not that Nathan was dumb but just normal. Seeing a bad man come into his room and his mother go down started crawling to his brother's side. "Stop that this instance! I can't think with all… 'Silencio', now that is much better, now which one to go first?"

"No, 'ad man go bye bye!" Harry having (finally!) reached his brother's side shouted. The dark lord was extremely amused by this decided that if the little brat wanted to go first then so he shall.

"Avada Kadava" A large white light appeared surrounding the twins making the spell bounce off and rebound on its caster. "No!" shouted the lord who was starting to fade. Now we know that he is just fading and not dying, but Lily who woke only long enough to hear a child say _'Go, Bye Bye!'_ and the light appear did not. For unfortunately the dark lord was in front of the children and then she fell into unconscious again.

The next morning when help had arrived (It should be noted that help never arrives on time.) Little Harry was unconscious, Nathan was not. The people huddled into the nursery to hear what the wise wizard had to say, (It should also be noted that a man should not be called a wise anything if he wears purple robes with teddy bears to where a catastrophe has happened or a hat proclaiming that he everyone needs lemon drops.) "My dear friends, I am overjoyed to announce that Nathan Potter is the one that stopped Voldemort."

A bit of flinching later a tall young man who looked remarkable like a person named Snape but nobody thinking he could be for the was no grease in his hair and he was wearing Sapphire robes asked, "How can you be sure Dumbledor they are both in the crib?" After all, the smaller one (Harry) he thought isn't awake wouldn't it be more believable that he was suffering from magical exhaustion?

"Come now Severus, Nathan is older and is awake. He also has a scar on his hand." Seeming to think that was the end of that Dumbledor strode out the door with Lily and James on his heels with the new boy-who-lived. Severus who thought that he was mistaken and not sure how Lily could leave her child in this mess after what had happened went over and picked up the baby.

"What did she say she named him…? Harry! That's it Harry I am sure he is wrong about you. Oh no you're bleeding. Take this." The young man gave the baby a sip of a healing potion that he brought with him.

Harry opened his eyes to see a man he had never seen before but he felt safe and loved in his arms not something he had felt often in his short life. He smiled sleepily up at him and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Severus walked out of the room and called for one of the house elves and asked the little elf to take him somewhere he could put the child down.

This is how our tale begins with woe and sadness. Do not fear though our little Hero is not always shrouded in such darkness and will become loved by a strong woman one day as will the lonely man suffering in pain alone.

At least that is what my sister Destiny tells me.

I am eternally sorry! I just reread through this story and have decided that my brain but have exploded when I thought this was something worthy of being posted and read. In my defense however, I was only 14 and have never nor will ever claim to be a great writer. My writing is only as a hobby where if people don't like it I can say 'So what'. That being said I do very much appreciate Reviews even if they are to say they don't like it but, I do prefer if you can find some way to tell me what you don't like so I can think of either changing it or say that is how I wanted it. So please find it in your heart to forgive me and review.


	2. The End and Beginning of Another Life

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter for all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling. Please inform me if this too closely resembles any other story you have read as I like to draw inspiration from different sources.

_Previously…_

Harry opened his eyes to see a man he had never seen before but he felt safe and loved in his arms not something he had felt often in his short life. He smiled sleepily up at him and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Severus walked out of the room and called for one of the house elves and asked the little elf to take him somewhere he could put the child down.

This is how our tale begins with woe and sadness. Do not fear though our little Hero is not always shrouded in such darkness and will become loved by a strong woman one day as will the lonely man suffering in pain alone.

At least that is what my sister Destiny tells me.

**Chapter 2: The End and the Beginning of Another Life**

A three year boy ran across a sea of flowers hoping against hope he could get back before anyone missed him. His basket of goodies he had taken with him this morning had long run out. The little boy finally made it to the house. A house elf ushered him inside taking the heavy basket from him. "Please put it in my room and bring up a trey of fruits." The boy asked.

"And just where might you have been Harry! How come you can't be like Nathan at least he doesn't do things he shouldn't" A tall red head asked the small black haired child. Another small boy peeked around her dress and hearing what his mother said stuck out his tongue at his younger brother.

"I was out 'aying in the back 'ild" harry said looking into his mothers matching emerald eyes. He really wanted to go upstairs if he didn't soon his room might be a mess. "'Orry, mama." Harry apologized lowering his eyes.

"Humph, we'll let your father deal with this when he comes home. Now up to your room I will have some dinner sent up because I do not want to see you out of your room until I say so." So saying she turned scooped up Nathan and began walking away cooing to him.

Harry climbed the stairs to his room stumbling only a little on the taller as fast as he could he ran into his room. Looking around for the basket he had sent up. An elf popped in "Little Master is this, what you are looking for?" Harry took the small cub the elf was holding.

The wolf was as black as ravens wings except for its underbelly which was of the deepest blue. The eyes which were a deep purple shone with intelligence. On its forepaw is a bandage that had obviously been changed.

"Oh, yes! You 'on't tell mama? Please." Harry cried with tears in his eyes. He just found a friend if mama knew he would have to get rid of him and his leg is hurt. The little wolf would not last. "Please 'ippy"

"Trippy did not tell and Trippy won't but Master Harry has to help care for it." Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure it's a big responsibility for one so young?" Trippy seemed to be thinking better of letting him keep a dangerous wolf. Even if it was young it would grow.

"I will! 'omise" The little boy began to dance around holding the little wolf to his side in contentment. The elf laughed she loved seeing her charge with such a happy face especially as it wasn't often that it happened. Leaving her charge to play with his new friend, Trippy went to tell the other what had happened.

_**Severus Snape**_

_I do not want to be here. How did I let him talk me into coming? I hate Potter and the older child is a terror the only redeeming member is the youngest and he doesn't even seem to be here. _The young Potion Master wondered almost as soon as he stepped through the floo. Dumbledore had taken his saying that all he was to do today was making Potions to mean he had nothing to do. And now here he was sipping tea and wondering what became of Harry.

"Where is young Harry m'boy?" Dumbledore always knew the right question to ask. He didn't particularly care but he did need to seem like the grandfatherly type. Dumbledore was not an evil person but he never understood that the end justifies the means.

The two parents just looked at each other trying to find the best way to tell them without sounding cruel. "He is in his room he got into trouble and as punishment has to stay up there till the…morning." James said coming up with a time on the spot. He actually plans on leaving him there with just bread and water for two days thinking he deserves it. After all they had told him that he must be in before nightfall.

…

**Normal Pov**

"What do we want to do with the little annoyance?" James asked his wife he was tired of having to deal with him.

"We could tell everyone he ran away and send him to a far away orphanage." Lilly replied thinking if Harry was gone then she would no longer have to feel guilty about giving Nathan all the attention. Also maybe Severus wouldn't look at her that way anymore.

"That is a great idea! Harry, come down now. Trippy come here please." James delighted in finding a solution to this _problem_.

"What can Trippy do for Master?" the tiny house elf asked after popping into the living room.

"Go and pack a small bag for Harry, he is going away." James said as his youngest came down the stairs.

"I am 'oing 'ome'hare Daddy?" confused little Harry asked as Trippy popped away. He didn't want to leave this was his home.

"Yes, now make sure you are ready to leave in the morning." James said dismissing Harry as suddenly as he called him.

Harry walked slowly back upstairs thinking to himself '_I will not cry. I will not cry…'_ How did this happen he wasn't even late. He was in before dark he did all he could to be could so why? That is the question that revolved around in his head as he got ready for bed again and tried with all his might not to cry.

…...

**Trippy**

_I is not liking what they is doing to the young Master. He is not being bad. _"Get a big basket ready for Young master Harry and his new Pet. Master James is sending him away."

"What no Master James is mean! Master Harry is a good boy!" _I know that but the Master will not listen to us. At least with him hear we could take care of him but who will now? I will give the Young Master everything I can for him to take! I won't let him miss out on his heritage. Oh, how sad late Master Charles would be to see this._

"Come I is going to gather things that Master Harry will need in the future. Help so I not forget anything and make sure basket has food for both Master and pet.

**Normal Pov**

" 'Eases Daddy I "omise. I will be good." Harry pleaded with his father when they arrived at the orphanage. The little boy couldn't believe that his family was just going to dump him like he was trash.

"Ugh! Let go this instance. You are staying and that is it! Here is there any other paperwork I need to sign?" James asked angerliy after he finally pried the crying child off his arm.

"No sir that was it. Would you like a min to say good bye?" The director said doubtfully. This man had obviously wanted to be rid of the child for awhile.

"If that is all you need I am leaving now." James said standing he turned around and began walking.

"We will walk you out" The director stood as well and took Harry's hand and walked after Mr. Potter. As they got to the gates he looked down at the child he had just been entrusted with and was surprised to see the tears had dried up and he was just silently staring after the man that had been his Father for the three young years he had been alive.

_Unknown Pov_

_ This is not right I know that Destiny said everything would be alright I just can't leave it like this. Harry needs someone so he isn't all alone. He is destined to do great things. I know there is a little girl who needs someone else to be friends with. I will just give that director a little push to move Harry to the other orphanage…_

Author

Please Review! Sorry it took me so long to update.

Tell me who are you favorite couples please, I am not quite ready to use them but I want to already be kind of starting to get the idea of who to put with whom. I would really appreciate any input.

Thank you (Please Review)


	3. Alone? Maybe Not

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter for all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling. Please inform me if this too closely resembles any other story you have read as I like to draw inspiration from different sources.

_Previously…_

_At least with him here we could take care of him but who will now?_

_ -Trippy_

" 'Eases Daddy I "omise. I will be good." Harry pleaded with his father when they arrived at the orphanage.

_I know there is a little girl who needs someone else to be friends with. I will just give that director a little push to move Harry to the other orphanage…_

**Chapter 3: Alone? Maybe Not!**

The director of Little Poppies Orphanage was running to find a place for the strange new child that was dumped onto him when it became apparent the more than a little bulling was taking place at the orphanage in London. He had no more room than any other but he was of a softer disposition so he took the little boy in. He was a round man for sure but, that just seemed to fit his jolly character. He looked to his chief man Jones. Jones was just as skinny as the director was round. While Mr. Roger (the director of course) was always wearing a wide grin Jones one ever smiled when the children were unhappy and smirked (trying to smile) when his boss was there. Sighing Mr. Rogers said "Jones, my boy, I am just not sure where to put him. All the boys' rooms are stuffed and it wouldn't be right to put him with a girl."

"Perhaps, we should put the little…_ 'Brat'_... child with the girl Miss. Raven until a room clears up. She is in a room by herself since none of the others will share a room with her." Jones suggested hopping to keep the child whose eyes just… _They were haunting that is what they were_, he thought to himself. Turning down the hall Mr. Rogers seemed to think on it.

"Yes I think that is a perfect idea! Ah Mr… Mr…" The jolly man said trying to remember his newest orphan's name.

"Potter, my name is Harry Potter Sir." The young child spoke up for the first time since coming to Little Poppies. He was petting the dog that looked suspiciously like a wolf staring out the window when the men had come in.

"Mr. Potter we do not allow children to keep pets here. The dog will have to go." Jones said ready to take delight in the four years old tears. Harry just looked at him and shook his head. The 'dog' sat up growled. "Mr. Potter get that animal under control!"

Harry sighed and ran his hand down his back and said "Calm down 'apphire. All will be well." He sighed again and straightened up. Looking to the adults he noticed a gleam in the taller one's eyes that reminded his of the bully from London. " 'apphire 'on't leave me. I 'on't leave her." He replied to the tall man.

"You have to no pets period it doesn't matter how attached you are." _Why won't he just cry and beg already most his age are already in tears._ Mr. Rogers took pity on the little boy who was already a little jaded around the eyes decided that just this once they would see how a pet worked out.

"Well Mr. Potter if Sapphire stays then it is your job to make sure she is feed and walked properly." Harry smiled at the man who seemed genuinely happy. "Jones here will take you to your room. I am afraid that you will have to share with Miss Raven for the time being."

"Thank you sir." Harry said hurrying to follow to follow the tall man whose name he now knew as Jones. As soon as his back was turned Jones sneered. _That man is too easy going I would never have let the brat keep an obviously dangerous dog._ He duitiful showed Harry to his room though.

The room was actually the attic converted into a room for the '_freak'_ girl. No one would share with her anymore after the last incident. Jones did not know why Mr. Rogers didn't do what all the other orphanages did and hoist her off to another one. The attic was big but the ceiling low. Most of the space was covered in dust and there was one window which opened over the back so that you could glimpse the lake beyond the forest that surrounded Little Poppies.

"This is your room. Dinner is at 6 no exceptions. Breakfast at 5 and lunch is whenever you get you lazy self into the kitchen and make something. If that dog makes one mess inside it will sleep outside for a week. Two messes in a month will result in my calling the pound. You are responsible for your space and one chore every day. I will brook no disobedience. I will bend you over and spank you till you can't sit for a week." Jones said still waiting for the tears to come. They never did though. "Fine! I hope you like spiders." He tried one last ditch attempt. _Those eyes the just won't stop looking at me._ To him it seemed as if they could see straight through him. He turned and slammed the door hoping to escape the strange boy who wouldn't cry and his 'freaky' eyes.

"Hello", a small girl said entering the room soon after Mr. Jones left. "How 'ome 'our in here." She smiled up at Harry.

Sapphire turned to look at the new comer. The little girl had long black wavy hair with highlights of a deep blue almost black with silver eyes. She sniffed around her feet and then turned and walked to the window deciding that the pup posed no problem to _her_ pup. As Harry's familiar interacted with the little girl he looked her over and saw that she had a bruise on her cheek. "'here did that come 'rom?" The little girl seemed to flinch and moved as if to escape the room. But Harry seeing what she was trying to do ran in front of her and stood in front of the door.

"I…I…I 'ell 'at's all." The little girl looked down. Wishing there was some way to get out and if this boy was going to hurt her too.

" 'hats 'our name? And sit down on the bed I have something that will make the pain go away." Harry turned and went to his small suit case and took out a bottle.

"My name is Elizabeth Frost. 'hats 'ours?" Elizabeth asked sitting down since she couldn't leave.

"My name is Harry Potter. Do you have any other owies Lizbeth?" Harry asked after smoothing the stuff from the bottle on her cheek. In response She lifted the shirt from her skirt and showed him her tummy that was covered in what looked like shoe prints. Harry growled and set to work spreading it over her uncovered wounds.

" 'hats is this stuff?" The newly dubbed Lizbeth asked wondering how it made the pain go away. Harry sighed and put the cap back on the bottle and put it away.

"It is just some 'lants that 'apphire showed me. She 'aid that they 'ould help the owies."

" 'ou can 'der'tand 'our pet?" Lizbeth asked hoping up and down to test her tummy not that the bruises were gone.

"Yes, well in 'ict'res and 'eelings" Harry said sitting on his own bed. Lizbeth smiled and took his hand and pulled him out the room saying "Let's go eat!" Harry quirked a smile and let himself be led away with one last look at his familiar.

_There now he is on the right track. Just to get the other one too. Oh how I hope this works. Especially Elizabeth or maybe I should call her Lizbeth from now on… She is too pure to be left on her own with no protection. Now on to Severus and how to bring them all together before it is too late._

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Please read and review. By the way I have decided that it is far too much trouble to continue to write like a child is talking so even though it is improbable by the next chapter they will speak like human beings. I am deeply sorry but even I am getting confused by what they are saying, then I have to remember to write like that for the whole chapter. As this is fiction and I already intended them to be more adult like faster than normal you will have to forgive me.

Do we Like Ron and Hermione? May be just one or maybe both? I myself am leaning toward Hermione being on Harry's side and not Ron. No offence to anyone who likes Ron I like him too but for me it was just a little too much to believe even Harry would forgive all of his jealousies.

I am Iffy on Dumbledore as I have yet to make it clear if he is with James and Lily or not. I would love to know your Take on how he should be involved. Maybe I should just have him more as a side character. I t would be harder but it might be the best. Tell me what you think.

Who all should we have as good Slytherin? I pretty much already know Draco is I am just not sure if he will be from the beginning. I don't like Parkinson, Crabbe, or Goyle. So I would like any ideas you might have.


	4. Severus

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter for all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Please inform me if this too closely resembles any other story you have read as I like to draw inspiration from different sources.**

I am so sorry I was rereading my last chapter and saw that Lizbeth's name changed from Raven to Frost. I am so sorry it is still Raven I must have been sidetracked.

_Previously…_

…Sighing Mr. Rogers said "Jones, my boy, I am just not sure where to put him. All the boys' rooms are stuffed and it wouldn't be right to put him with a girl."

"You have to no pets period it doesn't matter how attached you are." _Why won't he just cry and beg already most his age are already in tears._

-Mr. Jones

_ …Those eyes the just won't stop looking at me._ To him it seemed as if they could see straight through him. He turned and slammed the door hoping to escape the strange boy who wouldn't cry and his 'freaky' eyes.

-Mr. Jones

…"My name is Elizabeth Raven. 'hats 'ours?" Elizabeth asked…

… _Now on to Severus and how to bring them all together before it is too late._

**Chapter 4: Severus**

_I just have to find the child. Just where could they have taken him?_ Severus' thoughts as he paced back and forth in his room after receiving an owl telling him of what the Potters had done. _Maybe Lucius can help he has contacts that can find him._

Dear

Lucius, I need some help. You can stop gaping now, yes I am really asking for help. The Potters have a son in fact they have two even though it is not widely known. The eldest is the one believed to have stopped Him. But it is the youngest I worry for, I could tell that he was not taken care of but recently he disappeared. I also received a letter stating that his Father had him pack a small bag and took him away and he never returned.

Now is where my request comes in. I believe that it was Harry (the youngest Potter) was the one to stop Him. I need your help to find him. I have no idea where to start I was hoping you would be able to help.

Your Friend,

Severus

Severus looked over the letter one last time and tied it to the leg of his eagle Shadow. He hoped to get a response shortly. It was perhaps a week before his friend got back to him. Assuring Severus that he would do all he could.

Days turned in to weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. It took them almost two years but finally late one April day they had a breakthrough.

"I did it Severus, I found him!" Lucius exclaimed almost as soon as Severus came through the floo.

"Did you really?" said Severus as he went to Lucius study, "Where in the world did you find Harry? I thought we had looked in every orphanage by now."

"I found him in an orphanage near the Weasley's. I overheard Arthur talking about how his youngest, the girl you know, is friends with some of the orphans near their house. So then I sent a letter with a description of how you said he looked. And bam two days later I receive a reply that he has been with them for almost two years now. "Lucius excitedly told his friend and godfather to his only child. They had been looking so long that they were, or at least he was, ready to give up. Now here he was only a few hours away from official being found.

"Before we go get him we should decide what we are going to do." Severus had never thought about what would happen once they found him.

"He comes to live with us of course," Narcissa said as she walked into the study, "Isn't that right _Dear_." Lucius gulped he knew what that tone meant.

"Of course, we always did want a sibling for Draco." Severus chuckled Narcissa had him wrapped around her little pinky finger. This was a good idea though, they could hide Harry in plain sight and no one would be the wiser.

"I can make an adoption potion and then those people would not be able to get their hands on him ever again." _I wonder if Harry will remember me…_

_ "_Well then while you are making that we will ready his room. We should also give him a different name I think Harry just won't fit a Malfoy." Narcissa continued as she started to the door "Oh and dinner is ready."

"I am not staying. I am going to begin the potion it should take two weeks and then we can go for him." Severus said heading towards the door as well.

"You are going to get me in trouble with Narcissa if you don't stay for dinner." Lucius almost seemed to be begging. Severus just laughed and shook his head following the now relieved man.

"So am I really going to get a younger brother? I always wanted one." young Draco asked. He was putting on his coat and shoes to go to Diagon Alley with his mother and father. He was excited because he almost never got to go out as a family. And now he was to get a brother.

"Yes Draco, we are going to let you pick out a present for him and then eat at the Leaky Cauldron and wait for your godfather." Lucius said as he picked up his son and walked to the apparition point outside the grounds.

"I will pick out the best toy! What's his name?" Draco was curious all he knew was that he was getting a brother nothing else.

"Not sure yet honey we are going to wait till we see him and then pick out a name for him." Narcissa was considering something drastic if Draco kept up with his forever questioning, it had been almost nonstop since they told him.

Draco hummed as they walked down the street, looking into windows here and there not sure what he should get for someone he didn't know. They were passing a store that sold unique items when something just seemed to say that he should go inside. "Daddy I want to go in there." Lucius looked to where his son was talking about.

"What would you find in there for him?" Lucius was confused as to his sons choice as he was too young to be interested in things he would find there.

Draco got a look on his face, (The one where you had better do what they want or you'll have a seen on your hands.) tugged his hand and declared "I want to go there!"

Lucius sighed and glanced at his wife. Shrugging she led the way into the store. They let Draco wonder around while they looked around as well. Draco went up and down the aisles knowing that he was looking for something but not sure what. To him most just looked like junk. He paused to look at a sword that was said to have belonged to some knight in the 18th century but moved on soon afterwards; then he saw a globe of what he thought was earth but on closer inspection turned out to be of Avon; it was two aisles over that he found it a set of books.

Now Draco is not a reader but these books drew him. The one on top was sapphire blue with silver lining and the pages seemed to have a bluish silver tinge to them. The cover and binding was made of soft leather it had a strange symbol on it. The second looked similar except the symbol was different and the color was forest green. The third one was royal purple with another strange symbol. The last one was a scarlet color and of course a different symbol.

Draco finished examining them and picking them up started searching for his parents. "Mom! Dad! I found it the perfect gift." His parents looked at each other wondering what he could have found in this store for Harry.

"Well let's see it then." Lucius said after finding his voice. Draco showed them what he had been so carefully guarding. Lucius looked at them and picking one up he opened it. It seemed to be a diary of some kind. He could feel the magic coming off it but was unsure what it was. "You have four here I am sure he only needs one." The magic was not harmful so if Draco wanted to get him this so be it.

"I know he gets one and I will get one and I want to give the others to… um I am not sure but I want them all." Lucius looked at the price and saw that they were being sold as a set anyways so he conceded quickly and led Draco and Narcissa to the counter.

"Now on to lunch I believe. Hopefully Severus will not be long." Lucius said as they walked out of the store. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down to wait for Severus.

Severus arrived some twenty minutes after the Malfoy's did. He sat down and ordered a drink to have while they finished their lunch. Draco was excited and talked almost non-stop. He had never seen his godson so excited before.

"Can we go yet?" The excited Malfoy asked after he had finally finished his meal. Lucius looked annoyed and Narcissa aggravated. Severus decided that maybe he should try and calm Draco down.

"Yes, we are going but not if you can't be calm. I will send you home and have Dobby watch you while we go get him." This effectively silenced the incessant chatter that had started to drive both his parents mad. Lucius sent Severus a grateful look. They had been trying to shut him up for the past half hour. "Well shall we be on our way?"

Receiving nods he swept up and started to the door. He hoped that Arthur was not visiting the orphanage right now.

"Hello we are looking for a child by the name of Harry." Severus said. He was talking to a tall lanky man that vaguely reminded him of a skinny Vernon Dursley. (He had met him once when they had begun the search for Harry)

"Harry… oh you must mean Potter. He is out right now. Besides why are you looking for him?" The way the man sneered out Potter you could tell he had little affection for him.

"We are seeking to adopt him." Narcissa said taking control of the situation when it became apparent that both men were too mad to say anything. The man at the desk seemed taken aback.

"Are you sure everyone who has tried to take him has brought him back within the same day. Between you and me I think it's those eyes." They looked at each other wondering if something had happened to the boy, if they had been too late.

"Where is he we would like to meet him?" Narcissa said trying to regain her balance. The man whose nametag said Mr. Jones just shrugged.

"I'm not sure him and that girl run out of here as soon as they are done with their chores. Then they come back before bed and sometimes in time for Dinner." He shrugged again.

"Are you saying that you do not know where a child that has been placed in your care is? I… I… Ugh! Where do you think he is then?" All of the men took a step back from her knowing from experience that it was a bad idea to be near her when she was mad.

"Um… maybe in the field it's about fifteen minutes by foot." Mr. Jones sounded uncertain even to himself. Narcissa just glared at him and turned and headed out the door in the direction that he had pointed.

_Good, good everything is coming along nicely. I had hoped it wouldn't take them so long but it will be fine this way. Draco is a little on the spoiled side but he should eventually even out. Severus is meeting her soon and Harry is already friends with the little red head. I couldn't be happier! But there is always __**THEM**__ to worry about. Destiny is letting me interfere but I had better not too much because that would almost be as bad as doing nothing. Let us see how this plays out…_

I am so very sorry for taking so very long to update. I kind of know where I am going. I am just letting the story take me where it does.

I am trying to think up a good name for Harry and I am thinking I might have Elizabeth have her name changed too. So any input would be wonderful. Here are some possible names for Harry;

1. Ayden

2. Lucas

3. Endymion

4. Silas

Please tell me which you like the best or suggest another one.

And I am so sorry for updating the same chapter in a row. I forgot to add something and so had to update again.


End file.
